


【锤基】复仇 蜂鸟特工au魔改  第2章

by 18226794860



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860





	【锤基】复仇 蜂鸟特工au魔改  第2章

第2章  
“伊莎贝尔，如果你能联系到我，给我打电话，我在这里找到了一栋房子，现在我手里有些钱，我……我能保护你……”洛基对着话筒，垂下眼睫报出了一串数字，他在挂断之前又将话筒凑到嘴唇旁，小声的说：“相信我，拜托你。”  
在抗生素绷带和药物的作用下，洛基身体上的大多数伤口已经被妥善的包扎起来，除了肋骨正在生长痊愈时的钝痛，年轻的身体有良好的恢复力，洛基在房间度步，房子意外的大，装修显示出一些不计成本的舒适，他走到酒柜前，随意拿出一瓶红酒，撬开瓶盖咕嘟咕嘟只喝了两口，然后带着讥诮的笑容，把这昂贵的琼浆全部倒进下水道里。  
一股无名的怒火要把他烧着了，他想起小巷里那两个蛮横的胁迫者，他们踹开洛基和伊莎贝尔那个赖以生存的小箱子时表情平静自然，仿佛这是天经地义的事情，就好像渔民从海里打捞珍珠一样，手上沾满了腥臭的贝母。  
伤口的疼痛像是一条毒蛇，缠绵着脊椎，盘绕着骨髓，螺旋而上，但是现在折磨洛基的不是伤口，痛苦毫无边际，他不能只沉沦在这里，正在这时，敲门声急切的响了起来。  
洛基打开门，透过门上的挂锁的那一条小缝隙，他看到了一男一女，正是隔壁的邻居。离他最近的女人显得有些严肃。  
“嗨，”那女人冷静的笑了笑，脸上露出几道保养得当的人特有的浅浅的皱纹：“我认识我的邻居托尔，而你，突然来到这间房子里，我有些担心，能说清楚你是谁吗？”  
他身后站着一个瘦弱的，纤细的男人，从女人身后探出一个头，皱着眉头说：“否则我们就要报警了。”  
洛基冲他们笑了笑，显得冷静而稳重，他点头回答道：“我是托尔的男朋友，一名模特，因为意外事故受了点伤，托尔让我来到他的房子里先休养一段时间。”  
洛基有种与生俱来的贵族气质，他说自己是模特，于是那名瘦小的男性立刻相信了，但是反而显得更加紧张不安起来：“不会的，就算你是托尔的男朋友，他也不会让你进这栋房子的，他甚至没有让我……”女人朝他比了一个噤声手势，强行止住了他接下来的抱怨。  
她转头朝着洛基的方向，再次展露出那种让人挑不出毛病的平静笑容：“你能给托尔打个电话吗？”  
洛基微笑着说：“遵命，我的女士，您或许可以等上一两天，托尔……他工作的时候并不喜欢有人打扰他。”  
女人的态度缓和了很多，洛基神经紧绷，他想着等送走这对男女之后就立刻收拾东西，卷铺盖逃跑，从房间大胆的人体画像来看，他能推测出主人是个同性恋、除此之外就一概不知，连名字也是其他人透露的，太危险了，如果像他这样的家伙被扲进警察局，两三天估计就会暴毙。  
洛基正准备随和而友好的关上门时，一双宽大的手掌撑住了门，洛基诧异的朝上看，智能电子门锁突然打开了，一个人挤了进来，洛基的脸埋进松软的夹杂着细雪的毛衣里，人体的温度和荷尔蒙的气味一起钻进他的鼻腔里，他的肩膀被人带住了，下一秒有人在他的额头上亲了一下，他意识到自己埋进了某个人的胸膛里。  
洛基愣住了，抱住他的是一个高大的男人，用的是一个极其暧昧的姿势，然而手掌却搭在洛基的颈动脉上，随时都可以扣晕他。  
那个男人以主人翁的气势面对两个邻居。  
“萨沙，艾林塔，我回来了，这是我的男朋友，这段时间让你们担心了，要知道我的男孩还受着伤呢，我不能离开太久，对吧？”  
金发的男人像一轮冬日的太阳，温柔的朝着洛基一笑。  
两个邻居显得很惊讶，托尔没有给他们太多寒暄的时间，他用自己的指纹带上了门，一瞬间安静了，小偷和主人大眼瞪小眼的看在一起。  
洛基表面平静，内心却慌张的想这是几楼，万一跳下去会不会死人。  
然后他被抱了起来，是的，这个一头金发肌肉男就这样拎着他的腰，举着他的身体把他抱过了头顶，就像拎一只幼猫一样。  
“所以，你知道我是个同性恋了，你也承认我们的关系了，我们直接上床吗？”托尔开门见山的问。  
洛基瞬间弓起背，用手撑着托尔的肩膀，飞快的晃动着自己的双腿，脸色煞白，他本来被举到半空中就已经仓皇无措了，托尔再问出这样的话，他立刻就失去了之前的冷静，惊慌失措的睁大眼睛喊：“不行，真的不行，我可以做别的任何事，你有什么特别想要的东西，我的身体很轻也很细，我可以帮你偷过来。”  
托尔笑了笑，他可能是要执意展现自己非凡的臂力，他抱着突如其来的小贼转了一圈，戏谑的计算说：“你毁了我那件手工定制的羊绒上衣，拆了有价无市的抗生素，祸害了好几瓶法国的好酒……嗯，足够我一次性把你的屁股给操烂了，怎么样，你想分期付款吗？”  
洛基的脸更白了：“不，不，等我的伤好了，我可以在最近的博物馆里给你偷最贵的文物，如果你怕惹祸上身的话，我可以去商会盗取资金，就算他们抓到我了，我也绝对不会供出你的。”  
托尔看着他笑：“我想让你分期付款，你呢？”  
洛基感到了一种深刻的无力，这家伙根本没有听他的辩解，洛基为什么会沦落到成为一个流浪汉？他偷盗过出名的著作，华丽的碎钻，硕大的珍珠，但是谁会看一个盗贼过去的功绩呢？现在的洛基只是个流浪汉而已。  
但是一想到接下来发生的事，洛基真的快要被吓哭出来了，如果他知道仅仅是两三天的放纵和嚣张，就会让他落到更加惨淡的地步，他会宁愿在小巷子里被白人打死。  
托尔终于不准备举着他了，他拿着一个类似遥控的东西，打开了房间的暖气，抱怨说：“哦，我以为你会把暖气开开的，这破屋子真冷。”  
洛基不知道该笑还是该哭，“破房子真冷”这五个字没有一个字不在挑战着洛基被打击得十分脆弱的内心，但是随后洛基就没法咀嚼这五个字了，因为托尔一把就扯开了他的上衣，把鼻子埋到洛基带着伤的胸膛上，重重的吸了一口，顺便还说了一句：“早就想这么干了，是你自己动手脱裤子还是我帮你？”  
洛基这个时候快要崩溃了，他也不想去深思“早就”是什么情况，他破罐子破摔的求饶：“我断了两根肋骨，你现在操我的话我就会死，分期付款就永远不可能了！”  
托尔又露出了那种灿烂的笑容，洛基绝望的听到他说“小家伙，我打断的肋骨比我固定过的肋骨要多，但是我可以帮你上个夹板，这样就算你把腰摇断，这里”——托尔伸手爱抚他肋骨的位置，顺带捏了一把软红的乳头“也什么事儿都没有。”  
洛基被捏的浑身一颤，他实在不想说别的了，他终于明白，他说的每一个字，除了让托尔更得意之外毫无用处，他保不住自己的屁股了，但至少要保住自己的尊严，托尔柔声的问他要不要去洗澡，洛基很想拖一拖时间，但是他只是瞪了托尔一眼，一言不发。  
等到托尔从房间的壁橱里拿出凡士林的时候，洛基已经害怕得浑身发抖了，当托尔拿着玫瑰香油和凡士林问他要用哪一个的时候，洛基觉得自己已经哭出来了。  
“我求你……你可以在想一……”随着大腿被拉开，洛基咬住了嘴唇，这个时候说任何东西都显得苍白了，洛基悲观的想最好保存一些体力，这样活下来的可能性大一点。  
润滑是一件很克制很漫长的事情，托尔尽量做得细致温柔一些，从而不会牵动这个大男孩身上的伤口，他用手抹了一点玫瑰精油，分开两瓣雪白的臀肉，一边抹一边问：“你叫什么名字？甜心？”  
躺在床上脸色苍白的人恶心欲吐，一脸惨淡的报出了两个音节：“洛基。别叫我甜心。”  
“好的，甜心。”托尔很高兴，他用指腹摩挲已经打开的穴口，把甜腻腻的精油往更深一点的地方抹，食指抚上紧绷的括约肌，加了一点力量往深处刺。  
洛基闻着空气里玫瑰花的香气，房间里的制热系统工作了，羽绒被软的像是一团裹住他的网，他觉得自己像是一只火鸡，被剖开肚子，往里面塞上一团一团鼓起来的香料，下一步就是被投入火炉当中。  
托尔又加了一根手指，酥软而又粘腻的饱胀感开始抬头，洛基忍不住扭了扭屁股，“别，很奇怪。”洛基皱着眉头拒绝，从托尔的手指插进来的那一刻起，他的眉毛就没展开过。  
“好了，洛基，别愁眉苦脸的。”托尔拉起洛基的上半身，把凉丝丝的玫瑰精油洒到洛基饱满的雪白的肉臀上，洛基有个性感的小腰窝，微微的下陷进去，之下就是不断翁张张开的肠道入口，托尔用手指把那些精油抹匀，就这样顺着纤细的腰线一点一点的咬下去。  
一串吻痕出现在侧腰、右侧丰软的臀肉上，洛基颤着睫毛闭上眼睛，舌头在他光裸的皮肤上游走，托尔宽大的手掌摸向他的阴茎，缓缓的包裹起来，洛基惊喘一声，以为这就是极限了，但是一两秒过后，龟头被包裹到一个温暖湿润的所在，然后缓缓被吞得更深，这样敏感的快感立刻让他意识到这是人的口腔。  
洛基被如此大胆的举动吓到了，他不顾自己的命根子还被还在别人的嘴里，一边扭腰一边惊叫着退到了床头，托尔敏捷的的含着它一直压到底，直到整根都没到涌动着的喉头里，洛基像是被抽掉脊梁一样软下来，一两分钟之后直接交掉了。  
“我说，你也太快了吧。”托尔尴尬的抹掉嘴唇上的白浊，把沾染了粘液的手指举到洛基眼前晃了晃：“不过你很精神吗，现在换我了。”  
洛基快被打击得懵掉了，就连洛基的手指再次插进肠腔里翻搅都没让他从崩溃中复原过来，这一次三根手指并没有逗留太长时间就抽了出来，带出一些乳白色的润滑黏液，托尔扶着自己硬的发疼的肉棍，顺着肠肉上的纹路，一点一点的插了进去。  
洛基被烫得一哆嗦，眼泪立刻飙了出来，腰肢被箍得死紧，托尔长度和宽度完全不是手指能比的，那些未经人事的娇嫩粘膜直接被撑的挤到一边去，他的大脑里只剩下的跟彻底破开他身体的事物，所以他求饶：“托尔，快要破掉了，你别……别……”  
托尔这一次没有安慰他，只是更加用力的按住了他的腰，像一根木桩一样一点一点的贯穿他，之前的玫瑰精油派上了用处，干燥的肉穴已经被彻底浸没，使之湿润而滑腻，不再是肉贴肉的撕扯和折磨，等到肉棒终于彻底没进去的时候，洛基已经浑身汗湿了，眼泪在床单上砸出一个深色的小坑，喘着粗气欲哭不哭。  
“好了，好了，洛基，”托尔吻他的额头：“已经全部进去了。”  
洛基没什么反应，只是大腿反射性的颤抖了一番。  
托尔试着抽送了两下，洛基紧得吓人，托尔知道现在让他放松过于残忍了，洛基现在甚至控制不了自己的肌肉，只是身体的保护系统在紧紧的绷住而已。  
托尔选择直接捅开他。  
他用手扣住洛基的后脑勺，托住腰腹，让他能稍微舒服一点，随后的动作就不那么良心了，托尔抬着自己的腰，像个攻城锤一样猛的拔出来，然后——整根插入进去。  
狭小的肉道被强制性的重重碾压开来，重叠的肉壁一下子被抹平，这一下像是拳头一样砸在藏在最深处的敏感的腺体上，洛基说不出一句话，眼泪比他更先反应的涌了出来，然后就是哭，哭的呻吟，哭的打嗝，像是个呛了奶的小孩子一样。  
托尔可管不了这么多了，事实上凭他的自制力能忍到这个地步已经很不容易了，就像你拿着一串饱满的香蕉去挑衅一只猩猩……洛基对他而言就是那串香蕉，好不容易拨开外皮，露出黄橙橙的，甜腻丰软的果肉。  
随后的性事暴力的过分，托尔几乎是按着洛基无力的腰，痛快地往前列腺上碾压，一下一下，洛基就只能哭，下身柔软的腔肉流出一阵带着腥味的透明粘液，他被压着髋骨，小腹酸胀得快要裂开，软肉痉挛着绞紧，然后在下一秒被迫分开，托尔那根粗长的肉棍直接捅到底。  
“洛基，我早就想这么干了，”托尔趁机捏起他的下巴，洛基的眼睛已经失去了一开始凝视摄像头的那份熠熠神采，失焦一般呆看着天花板，过于强烈的失禁一般毫无控制的快感，让他暂时失语了。  
“你披着浴袍站在我面前的时候，腿又白又有力，弓起来的时候像拉紧的弦，”托尔肆意的抚摸那双柔软的长腿，这个时候无论他做什么洛基醒来都记不住的，他像是野兽一样，肆意发泄着自己心中的那些秘密，宣泄这些天来的压抑。  
“在我面前这双长腿交叠起来，或者是舒展而开，那个时候我就在想……我在想……”托尔就这样一边操他，一边把大张着的两条腿拉得更开，露出软嫩而白皙的大腿内侧，把自己粗的过分的阴茎一把拔出来，将今天的第一发精液射在洛基的大腿根上。“让我的气味盖满这双腿。”托尔埋在洛基的肩膀上慢慢说。  
洛基无意识的打了个寒颤，被堵住的润滑剂和前列腺液、肠液全部从无法闭拢的括约肌涌到床单上，空气变得腥甜而情色起来。  
第二次侵犯很快就到来，托尔甚至没有给洛基喘息的时间，他按着洛基的腰，把他按到柔软的羊毛挂毯上，顺着之前的润滑，再一次推进了大张着的肉穴。  
后背为能使他清楚的看到洛基一片吻痕的腰背，甚至比之前的姿势插的还要深，洛基突然拔高了的哭声就是最好的证明。  
托尔爱抚他，安慰他，但不可能放过他。  
漫长的夜还没过去。


End file.
